disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
2007
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] ]] Events *Buena Vista Games has been renamed to Disney Interactive Studios. *Disney officially enters the Blu-ray market. *February 19 - After 27 years, the last Disney film to be released on VHS was Cars. * Disney acquires ''Club Penguin. * May - Touchstone Television has been renamed to ABC Studios which left Monk (USA Networks) is still use Touchstone Television logo until final season *June 29 - After 12 years, the last Disney/Pixar film to use the Pixar-exclusive Walt Disney Pictures logo was Ratatouille. * July 8 - Due to disappointing ticket sales, the Broadway production of Tarzan closed. * July 29 - After a 13-year run, the Broadway production of Beauty and the Beast played its final performance. * Disney dropped its brand name Buena Vista. Theatrical releases Feature films *January 12 - Primeval (Hollywood Pictures) *February 16 - Bridge to Terabithia *March 2 - Wild Hogs (Touchstone Pictures) *March 30 - The 47th Disney animated feature film, Meet the Robinsons, was released to mixed to positive reviews. *April 27 - The Invisible (The Last Movie was release by Hollywood Pictures.) *May 25 - Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End *June 29 - Ratatouille, the last Disney/Pixar animated feature film to use the Pixar-exclusive Walt Disney Pictures logo and was released to universal acclaim. *August 2 - Underdog was released to negative reviews. *September 28 - The Game Plan is released to negative reviews. *October 26 - Dan in Real Life (Touchstone Pictures) *November 21 - Enchanted was released to universal acclaim. *December 21 - National Treasure: Book of Secrets. Shorts *June 29 - Lifted (Pixar short) *November 6 - Your Friend the Rat *December 21 - How to Hook Up Your Home Theater Television *January 1 - Stanley final episode premiered on Playhouse Disney. *February 10 - Kim Possible season 4 premiered on the Disney Channel. *February 12 - Little Ninjas Karate premieres on Playhouse Disney and Jojo's Circus gets cancelled. *February 19 - The Wiggles season 5 premiered on Playhouse Disney. *February 26 - Power Ranger Operation Overdrive ''premiered on Toon Disney through Jetix. * March 19 - Monkey puppet mascots Ooh and Aah debuted on Playhouse Disney. *April 9 - The Doodlebops Season 3 permiered on Playhouse Disney. *May 12 - ''My Friends Tigger & Pooh premiered on the Disney Channel's Playhouse Disney block. *August 17 - The premiere of High School Musical 2 on the Disney Channel draws a cable television record 17.2 million viewers and easily beats the top ranked show on over-the-air television, America's Got Talent on NBC. The Disney Channel Original Series Phineas and Ferb also debuts with its pilot broadcast; it would officially premiere on February 1, 2008. *September 7 - Kim Possible aired its final episode on the Disney Channel. *November 10 - That's So Raven airs its series finale and 100th episode on the Disney Channel. *November 12 - Power Ranger Operation Overdrive ''airs its final episode on Toon Disney through Jetix. VHS, DVD & Blu-ray releases * January 3 - [[The Little Mermaid|''The Little Mermaid]]:'' ''Platinum Edition (Disney Movie Club Exclusive VHS) * January 16 - Read It and Weep: Zapped Edition and That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana: Mixed-Up Mashed-Up Edition * February 6 - ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'''' (Disney Movie Club Exclusive VHS) *February 27 - ''Little Einsteins: Legend of The Golden Pyramid *March 6 - Peter Pan: Platinum Edition *April 3 - Jump In!: Freestyle Edition *May 15 - Home Improvement: The Complete Sixth Season (Touchstone Television) *May 22 - Scrubs: The Complete Fifth Season (Touchstone Television) *June 12 - Primeval (Hollywood Pictures) *June 19 - Bridge to Terabithia and The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: The Friendship Edition *June 26 - High School Musical: The Concert and Hannah Montana: Pop Star Profile *July 31 - Roving Mars *August 7 - The Suite Life of Zack & Cody: Sweet Suite Victory, Cory in the House: All-Star Edition, The Muppet Show: Season 2, Darkwing Duck: Volume 2, Home Improvement: The Complete Seventh Season (Touchstone Television), and 8 Simple Rules: The Complete First Season (Touchstone Television) *August 14 - Wild Hogs (Touchstone Pictures) *August 21 - Little Einsteins: Rocket's Firebird Rescue and Handy Manny: Tooling Around *August 28 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Treat and Return to Halloweentown: Ultimate Secret Edition *September 4 - Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams and Desperate Housewives: The Complete Third Season (Touchstone Television) *September 11 - Grey's Anatomy: The Complete Third Season (Touchstone Television) *September 18 - Brothers & Sisters: The Complete First Season (Touchstone Television) *September 25 - What About Brian: The Complete Series (Touchstone Television) *October 2 - The Jungle Book: 40th Anniversary Platinum Edition *October 9 - Hannah Montana: Life's What You Make It and Johnny Kapahala: Back on Board *October 16 - The Invisible (Hollywood Pictures) *October 23 - Meet the Robinsons *October 30 - October Road: The Complete First Season (Touchstone Television) and Scrubs: The Complete Sixth Season (Touchstone Television) *November 6 - Ratatouille and Pixar Short Films Collection, Vol. 1 *November 13 - DuckTales: Volume 3 and TaleSpin: Volume 2 *November 20 - The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause and My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Super Sleuth Christmas Movie *November 27 - Wish Gone Amiss and Return to Never Land: Pixie-Powered Edition *December 4 - Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End *December 11 - High School Musical 2: Extended Edition, Walt Disney Treasures: Disneyland - Secrets, Stories & Magic, Walt Disney Treasures: The Chronological Donald, Volume 3, Walt Disney Treasures: The Adventures of Oswald The Lucky Rabbit and Lost: The Complete Third Season (ABC Studios) *December 18 - Underdog and National Treasure: 2-Disc Collector's Edition Direct-to-video releases *February 6 - Cinderella III: A Twist in Time *December 18 - Cinderella II: Dreams Come True: Special Edition Theme park happenings *January 1- The Wonders of Life Pavillion closes at Epcot. *January 4 - The Seas with Nemo & Friends at Epcot is officially dedicated. *April 2 - The Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor opens at the Magic Kingdom. *April 6 - Gran Fiesta Tour Starring The Three Caballeros opens at Epcot. *June 9 - Toon Studio opens at Walt Disney Studios Park. *June 11 - Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage opens at Disneyland. *June 26 - At Walt Disney Studios Park, a 14-year-old girl loses consciousness on Rock 'n' Roller Coaster. Paramedics attempted to revive her, but she died before the ambulance arrived. *August 9 - It is announced that the Disney-MGM Studios at Walt Disney World will be rebranded as "Disney Hollywood Studios", effective January 1, 2008. *September 13 - The Haunted Mansion at Magic Kingdom reopens with some new scenes and other enhancements. *September 24 - The Main Street Haunted Hotel opens at Hong Kong Disneyland for the Halloween season. *October 17 - Cars Land is first announced. *December 22 - The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror opens at Walt Disney Studios Park. Video games *March 29 - Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories (Japan, included for Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+) *June 26 - Ratatouille: The Video Game is released in North America. *August 9 - Ratatouille: The Video Game is released in Australia. *September 28 - Ratatouille: The Video Game is released in Europe. *October 23 - Ratatouille: The Video Game is released in North America on the PlayStation 3. *October 26 - High School Musical: Sing It! is released in North America as an interactive singing karaoke game. *October 29 - Cars: Mater-National Championship is released in North America. *November 15 - High School Musical: Sing It! is released in Europe and Australia. *November 29 - Cars: Mater-National Championship is released in Australia. *November 30 - Cars: Mater-National Championship is released in Europe. Magazines *October - Disney Adventures publishes its final issue Books *May 1 - Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Titan's Curse People Births *June 6 - Aubrey Anderson-Emmons (child actress) *July 27 - Alyvia Alyn Lind (child actress) *August 28 - August Maturo (child actor) Deaths *January 8 - Iwao Takamoto (animator) *January 26 - Bob Tracey (actor) *February 9 - Ian Richardson (Scottish actor) *February 12 - Peter Ellenshaw (artist) *February 15 - Walker Edmiston (voice actor) *April 11 - Roscoe Lee Browne (actor and director) *April 14 - Jim Thurman (voice actor) *April 30 - Tom Poston (actor) *May 7 - Fulton Burley (Irish-born Disney Legend) *May 17 - Lloyd Alexander (author) *May 22 - Art Stevens (animator) *May 25 - Charles Nelson Reilly (actor, comedian and director) *June 4 - Ray Erlenborn (film, television and voice cctor) *July 2 - Beverly Sills (operatic soprano) *July 9 - Charles Lane (character actor) *July 13 - Lawrence Gabriel, Jr. (actor, drama teacher and occasional producer) *July 15 - Kieron Moore (film and television actor) *September 6 - Luciano Pavarotti (operatic tenor) *September 8 - Charlie Parlato (musician) *September 10 - Jane Wyman (singer, dancer and character actress) *October 2 - Kōichi Kitamura (Japanese voice actor) *October 17 - Teresa Brewer (pop singer) *October 30 - Robert Goulet (baritone singer) *November 6 - Bruce Gordon (Imagineer) *December 17 - Jack Zander (animator) Character debuts *August 17 - Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Perry the Platypus, Candace Flynn, Linda Flynn, Major Monogram, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Ginger Hirano, Katie *September 4 - Duke (Sleeping Beauty) *September 28 - Jeremy Johnson, Stacy Hirano, Buford Van Stomm, Jenny Brown, Django Brown, Adyson Sweetwater, Gretchen, Holly, Milly *November 21 - Giselle 2007